


Bad Blood

by Fangirl_4Life



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Sansa, Because it's Ramsay, F/M, Protective Theon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See I'd forgotten that this was a family buisness for you." Ramsay's smirk grew as he pulled a knife from his belt and played with it. "Guess I wasn't the only one to join it. But I'd remembered hearing about a little squid marrying a wolf, or trout from those who've known the girl well enough, and going on missions with her. Maybe I'll speak to the pretty little redhead who was tailing me earlier. Show her exactly what it's like to be with a real man."</p><p>Not Sansa, Theon thought as his anger grew. "Touch her and I swear to all the gods, I'll kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Theon got cocky and when Theon got cocky he got stupid and most importantly he got caught.

The mission was simple; follow Ramsay Bolton, get the hard drive, and get out. But Theon had insisted on Sansa staying with Rickon and Shireen in the hotel room to keep surveillance. And that was why he was chained to a wall, chest bared to the psychopath Bolton, and bleeding.

"Why were you following me?" Ramsay asked calmly, playing with a small knife.

"Ever think about the fact that I wasn't following  _you_?" Theon said, trying to bide his time for Sansa and Rickon to burst through the door. But no, Rickon had gotten shot in the arm and that was  _why_ he was on surveillance duty with his fiancée. So he was waiting for Sansa. "Maybe I was following that lady with the brown and purple hair in front of you for three blocks."

Ramsay smirked and shoved the knife into Theon's stomach, twisting it slowly as he said, "No. I know you were following me. Tell me why and I may let you die soon."

Theon simply stood, leaning as much against the wall as he could, silently. He tried to ignore the growing pain of the twisting knife, tried to keep from crying out, but it wasn't going to work if this bastard kept going at this rate.

"The hard way it is then." Ramsay's smirk only grew as he pulled the knife free.

Theon could feel the warm blood running down his stomach and towards the floor, but he kept silent as he saw Ramsay holding a different knife over the fire of a lit candle.

"See I know you've been following my movements for a few months now." Ramsay said, eyes focused on the blade as he ran it over the open flame. "As much as you would like to think that you're discreet, you're very easy to spot. Not very well trained."

Theon laughed at that, "Oh, I was trained very well."

"So you planned to get caught?" Ramsay laughed, hard and cold sounding against the bricks of the warehouse. "I doubt that. Face it, I'm better than you."

Theon hissed as the burning blade started to cut neat little lines into his abdomen. The blade was thin enough to peel off thin layers of skin, Shireen had mentioned this knife as a personal favorite of Ramsay's when she went over his weapons, and Theon knew that was going to happen soon if he couldn't get put of the damn place soon enough.

"What were you here for?" Ramsay asked, voice flat and even as he put the knife on the table and held Theon's face in his hands.

"A nice walk." Theon said, trying to steel himself for whatever was coming. "There's this little ice cream parlor just around the block from here. Heard they have the best Gelato outside of Italy and Rome itself."

Six rapid fire punches to the face were his reward for his snarky comment. Punches Theon could deal with, they were easy. After a punch came a stab from a knife and the pattern repeated for what felt like forever before Ramsay stopped and stepped back.

"Are you going to answer me now?" Ramsay said. "Or do you need more persuasion?"

"I don't know." Theon spit blood at Ramsay's feet. "I think I might take a nap. Jetlag and all."

Something much larger and stringer than a knife was being pushed into a stab wound. Theon kept in his screams, eyes on the ceiling of the warehouse as whatever the hell it was kept pushing into his flesh. After a minute or so it stopped moving and Theon looked down to see a large iron rod sticking out of his lower stomach. If he had anything left in his stomach Theon would've thrown up at the sight.

Still be turned his eyes to Ramsay, slight smirk on his face as he challenged, "That the best you can do?"

 "Oh, I'm just warming up."

* * *

"He isn't answering his comms." Sansa paced the floor. "I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be." Rickon said. "It's not like we're talking about your husband or anything."

Shireen glared at him and he lifted his hands in a surrender position as he said, "Joke."

"As far as I can tell his comms died seconds before his camera on his glasses did." Shireen sighed. "We went dark six hours ago. Gods only knows what happened to him."

"But it's not like he got caught." Rickon said, looking at the monitors Shireen had set up. "Right?"

"It's Theon Greyjoy we're talking about here." Shireen sighed. "Let's just hope I can activate the tracker in his shoes without an issue."

* * *

Theon had been screaming for hours on end. Ramsay had gone into shoving more items into wounds in Theon before he turned to stabbing him and cutting on his face and came a little too close to almost slitting Theon's throat several times. By now Theon hung limply aginst the wall, the chains the only thing holding him up at that point. His shoulders were screaming and Ramsay had left twenty minutes ago. There was no telling when he'd be back, but Theon was too exhausted to move. He thought training with Catelyn Stark was hard growing up, it was nothing compared to this torture.

Ramsay came back and Theon knew he'd been around town for at least a little while when he was gone.

"Looks like I won't be getting any answers from you. For now at least." The smirk never left Ramsay's face.

"See I'd forgotten that this was a family buisness for you." Ramsay's smirk grew as he pulled a knife from his belt and played with it. "Guess I wasn't the only one to join it. But I'd remembered hearing about a little squid marrying a wolf, or trout from those who've known the girl well enough, and going on missions with her. Maybe I'll speak to the pretty little redhead who was tailing me earlier. Show her exactly what it's like to be with a real man."

Not Sansa, Theon thought as his anger grew. "Touch her and I swear to all the gods, I'll kill you."

"Oh, don't worry." Ramsay laughed, stabbing Theon again. "I won't hurt her. Much."

Theon cried out as Ramsay turned the blade around within the wound. He tried to stand up, move, fight back. But he'd been tortured past the point of no return. Theon was surprised he'd managed to survive this long.

The blade was pulled from his gut and Ramsay laughed as he traced around the area directly above Theon's heart. All he had to do was plunge the knife in at the right angle and boom, dead Greyjoy. But he traced and lightly cut into the flesh around the heart.

Theon gasped for air, struggling to breathe without moving so the knife slid and pierced his heart.

Luckily for him, that's when the door opened and the gun shots rang out. Theon heard the knife clatter to the ground and heard gasping for air, this time not from him.

He looked at his feet to see Ramsay laying in a pool of his own blood, gunshot wound in the center of his neck.

"Forget how ruthless you can be sometimes." Theon croaked out as his wife stood in front of him, foot directly on top of the gunshot wound in the Bolton man and pushing down  _hard_.

"Get it from my mother." Sansa held Theon's face in her hands. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Sansa flinched at something and Theon laughed. "Let me quess, Rickon's running comms right now."

Sansa nodded and unhooked the chains that held her husband in place. "In so glad you're okay."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Theon hugged his wife, knowing the answer as he watched Ramsay continue to struggle for breath.

She handed him the gun and supported him as he fired a shot into Ramsay's forehead.

"Better?"

"Better." Theon kissed her cheek before almost collapsing in on himself.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Sansa sighed. "Cover story, you were mugged and didn't see who got you."

"Good idea." Theon smiled. "I could use some morphine."

* * *

Sansa watched her husband wake up slowly from his deep sleep.

"Thanks the drowned god for morphine." Theon smiled sleepily at her.

"You've gotta promise me you'll stay out of torture rooms." Sanda said, holding his hands tightly. "I'll be out of the field for nine or ten months and I'm gonna need that promise."

She held back her laughter as her words sunk in and Theon realized exactly  _what_ she was saying.

"Pregnant?" Theon asked. "You're pregnant?"

"Not like it was hard for you two to do." Rickon laughed from the doorway. "Sorry am I interrupting?"

Shireen grabbed her husband to be by the wrist and pulled him away with a simple, "I'll deal with him."

"Alright." Theon laughed, looking at Sansa's stomach. "I'll keep out of torture rooms. I promise for the both of you."

It didn't surprise Sansa when Theon came to the birth of their daughter covered in blood, having just escaped from torture and refusing to debrief until he saw his little Alannys. (Although she would never need to know that part of the story of her birth)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot that popped into my mind because I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about this stuff after a hard core James Bond/Kingman/Man from U.N.C.L.E marathon


End file.
